The Manhunt For The Beebus Kon
On July 6, 2004, police was informed by over 200 people that they encountered a demon creature called The Beebus Kon. Some said the creature either killed their loved ones, stabbed them, or just stalked them. A month went by, and the situation got worse. Over 2,000 people in the U.S, Canada, Russia, Mexico, and Australia got killed by The Beebus Kon in one month. Soon, 5 people in Canada went missing, and Police believed The Beebus Kon did it. Paranormal investigators soon found out that The Beebus Kon was a teleporting spawn demon that came from Mexico. The U.S. Army and Russian Army went on a Manhunt for him for 2 months. All of the 4,000 Russian Army soldiers that were in the Manhunt somehow died from Chlorine poisoning. There was no luck until 1 month later, The U.S army did find a clue in Texas that could help them find The Beebus Kon. A teleporting device was left on the ground accidentally by the Beebus Kon. They teleported to the location where The Beebus Kon was. In the building, they found a room with over 6,000 dead hostages and 200 living hostages. Suddenly, The U.S Army heard a gun cocking noise, and before any soldier could say Run!, machine gun bullets flew into the walls and struck the soldiers, one by one. 157 of the 200 dead hostages were killed by the bullets. 43 of the hostages were freed. But the Beebus Kon suddenly pressed his rocket launcher and killed 24 hostages. The 19 hostages ended up living a happy life after that. Suddenly, the phone rang. The Beebus Kon picked up the phone and got a call from a local Priest. You will be free soon, John Kon! Me and 2 soldiers are coming for a exorcism! The Beebus Kon set a booby trap (which was a knife dispenser when you stepped on a button) for the Priest and the soldiers. When they walked in, a soldier was stabbed in the arm by the knife dispenser. The Priest held out a Bible and said Jesus Christ, remove this demon out of this man in your holy name! Do it in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit!. Suddenly, a shiny flash blurred John Kon, and he was back to normal. He was only wearing a hat, a green shirt, and black pants. What the heck just happened??? John said. After that, John Kon lived a normal life. He eventually married a student from the University Of Alabama named Sarah Adams. They started going to Alabama football games, had 2 kids and lived a happy life. Until two years later, when John noticed his skin was turning green. He suddenly snapped and turned back intoThe Beebus Kon. He teleported himself to Auburn. He went to the Football stadium where the Football Equipment Managers and Coaches were getting ready for the game. The manager cart was heading to the sidelines to put equipment up. John took a shotgun and shot the cart. The fifth time John shot hit the tire. The golf cart fell to its side and the managers fell out of the golf cart, unharmed. John saw Guz Malzahn and punched him in the face, and ripped his head off. Category:Stories Category:Lost Episodes